


Mirror Me

by DifferentChild



Series: Single Mom Pidge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sick Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Miro oneshots(Currently all set in the same AU verse as seen in my series below. Potential for change later.)





	Mirror Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EasilyDistractedByCows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilyDistractedByCows/gifts).

> For EasilyDistractedByCows!!!
> 
> It is you who sent me down this rabbit hole!

First day of school meant early alarms. Three kids meant different schedules. Last year had been great. All three at the same school. This year? Two different schools. He was dreading a few years when it meant three different schools but for now? Just two. He could manage. Well they could. The alarm went off and Matt groaned and he hit snooze. Time was always built in for that. He was NOT a morning person.

Normally Takashi would be up by now, getting out of the shower or getting dressed. Maybe having slipped back under the blankets afterwards if he was feeling snuggly. His husband had an annoying habit of going jogging around the base early in the morning. How anyone could do that? He didn’t know. Shiro had been like that as a teen too!!! But that was his husband and he loved him despite his flaws.

When the alarm went off for a second time and he wasn’t up? That made Matt stir sooner than he normally would. It could be something innocent but with Takashi’s condition it was always worth a pause. “Shiroooo.” Starting out lightly teasing. “Wakey wakey. Time to play daddy…” Thankfully that wasn’t either of their kinks, so they didn’t need to have discussions with the kids on that. Plus he was Papa and Shiro was either Otou-san, Tou-san, or Dad. Ciara was usually the only one to use daddy anymore with him and she usually wanted something.

Another attempt was made. “Takashiii. It’s morning. The alarm’s gone off.”

A groan now. Okay. Progress.

“Wha?” A hand sloppily making its way towards the man in question’s head, nearly slapping himself in the eye instead. He appeared a tad disoriented.

Matt sighed. Not in anger or frustration with Shiro, but at the universe. Of course this would happen on the first day of the school year. Of course. “How’re you feeling honey?”

“Mmmk.” Takashi responded groggily. The hand fell down as he attempted to push himself up with some success. Sure it took him longer than normal, his muscles resisted such a normally easy feat, but he did it. It was still morning either way.

“Okay, huh? You hurting?” Not like he’d always admit it. Sometimes he tried to work through the flare ups and he’d be damned if he’d let his husband torture himself. Said husband just insisted that life needed to go on. Stubborn man. Matt would retaliate by telling his husband’s supervisor.

Experimentally, Shiro carefully pulled the blankets back. They felt heavy and it hurt to move the blankets. Just the blankets. The summer ones at that. His muscles ached and burned as though he was performing a heavy workout.

Throwing his legs over the bed was next, slowly and tried to stand. It was bathroom time anyway. Unfortunately he didn’t do that well. It was so fast that it was almost as if it didn’t happen. He stood and he fell right back onto the bed, at an odd angle no less. Barely on the bed as his waist kept him on it, one leg bent, the other straight out. Same with his arms but on opposite sides.

“Ugh.”

“Thought so.” Matt hopped out of bed and went over to his husband’s side, carefully helping the slightly older man sit up. “Do you think you can walk with support or do I need to carry you?”

“Not tha bad…” He mumbled, leaning on his husband to support his wobbly legs at Matt basically pulled him to a stand. 

Then came the lightheadedness. “Whoa…”

“Okay. Okay. You’re dizzy. Let’s just stand here a moment so you can acclimate, okay? Moving Is hard.”

They stayed that way for a minute or two, Shiro blinking, alternating between keeping his eyes firmly shut to trying to make the blurriness go away.

They slowly made their way to the bathroom once where Matt made him sit. “If you can’t stand to walk, you don’t get to stand to pee.”

“What am I, five?”

That made him smile. There was the wit. The intelligence. Still some fog, but not as bad as he feared. At least his sweet, silly husband was still making comments despite the hour and how he felt.

“No. Just don’t want to stand there holding you while you pee. I’d rather hold you for other things.” Maybe not as much of a tease that time as a truth.

“Wish.” That would be more fun than the dysfunction his body was currently experiencing.

Bathroom time went fast enough. Shiro was indeed able to wipe himself, despite Matt’s jokes. They had hand sanitizer for situations just like this when standing and washing hands was more hassle than it was worth. Still clean! 

Once more, Matt was there to help him stand as he leaned into his husband. “You are going right back to bed. You are not going to work today. You are going to stay here and take care of yourself.” 

“But…” Standing there acclimating again. Dizziness was quite consuming.

“No buts. Just butts.”

“Matt…” Shiro did laugh a bit after he looked at him with confusion for a moment. He got it then. The fog was weird like that.

Mission Accomplished. 

Leading him back to bed was needed. “And as much as you’ll hate to miss Giu’s first day of middle school, she wanted to ride the bus anyway. She was FIRM on that last night after you went to bed.” Their rising 6th grader was a ball of nerves, starting to care about stuff that she never cared about before. And school hadn’t even started. “For Akira and Ciara it’s just another new grade. You can see them when you get home. I’ll take the first day of school pictures for you. Don’t worry.”

He wanted to argue as Matt was lowering him to the bed. He did. But his arm shook as he tried to steady himself during the process. He hadn’t even realized they were already back to the bed. He had no room to try and protest as his arm refused to cooperate.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it. I know you’d be there if you could. Besides, it’s not like you cook breakfast anyway. I’ll bring you something when I come back, okay? I’m gonna go get the kids up and ready for school. Love you.”

“Love you.”

Hurrying to wake the three, though Giu was already awake, and make breakfast, Matt barely had time to take the promised pictures before sending the middle schooler off to her bus. 

“You two stay here. Tou-san’s not feeling good today so he’s in bed but if you need something while I’m walking Giu to the bus, he’s here. “

He wouldn’t be much use right now but it was still a threat to the kids of Dad’s home, be good. Don’t run off.

“Papa please don’t let them see you!” She was already mortified that he was walking her to the bus stop. On a military base. A fairly secure facility. Or at all. Anywhere. Ever.

Such a departure from this time last year.

“I won’t! I won’t! I just need to make sure I know where it is. Now, since Shiro’s sick, you can come home. Kind of an experiment of half being by yourself.” Due to her history and in general, because they were paranoid dads, they didn’t like leaving ANY of them home alone. But especially not their oldest. Not a lack of trust, but caring worry. Akira was honestly probably the most trustworthy otherwise. Ciara was the LEAST. Nothing to do with gender, all to do with personality.

“But he won’t be feeling good so he won’t be of much help. Honestly you’d probably be doing more looking after him than the other way around. Or you can go to Aunt Katie’s with Akira and Ciara since it’s Fiona’s first day of Kindergarten. Just text me and let me know so I can email the school, okay?”

“Yea, alright.” 

Bus stop for all Garrison kids going to the middle school was found. They had their own separate bus due to security concerns. It was thankfully the same as the elementary but he was still being cautious. Middle schoolers were likely to change. He’d had to look into this because his sister was not normal and neither was he. His cousins were better examples.

“Be safe sweetie. Tou-san and I love you!!”

She rolled her eyes but waved subtly as he left to go back to her younger siblings.

The next hour or so was occupied by school. Taking the younger two to the elementary and eating with them because “second breakfast” was a thing. Shiro said it was his influence. Then leading them to the new classrooms, apologizing in advance to Ciara’s teacher, and finally heading back to check on his husband.

Popping his head in to see him still sleeping, this was the perfect moment to make breakfast. He’d called and made sure they knew Shiro wasn’t coming in and he would be late. But his boss understood. Takashi Shirogane was a top pilot and respected leader within the Garrison. Quite young for his position. So naturally, when the diagnosis came after a shocking collapse, it was kept incredibly secret. It was a well kept one. Only those that needed to know, knew. He considered his boss one and had gotten Shiro’s permission to tell. Same boss as his sister so he knew about Fiona as well. Both Holt siblings had their private lives private. Though Matt would 100% parade around Shiro if he could and his kids. But his husband liked to keep things in the home and he respected that...within the Garrison. Without he did make him promise to loosen up a little while still being private. 

Back to breakfast. Because that was what he needed to do. Something simple probably since he could always have trouble swallowing, to be determined. Soup was classic but it wasn’t a traditional sickness far as he knew. Though a temperature check was definitely in Takashi’s future. 

Just in case, he went ahead and made some Miso. But he did make his beloved a full Japanese breakfast. No matter how much of it he ate, Matt would eat some too as he’d gotten used to it, it would make the Japanese man smile. So he went about his way and started the rice while putting a pan for the fish. Pulling the natto out of the fridge, and grabbing the pickled plums. Okay THAT he didn’t want to eat. He didn’t care that his husband liked it but that one was weird. Then he grabbed the seaweed and a small salad while finishing cooking the fish. The kettle was also on because tea was good for him. That was something they both were used to as Shiro’s grandparents instilled it in him while Matt’s mother used tea for everything, along with modern medicine of course. Once the rice was done, he put it all together on a try and headed upstairs. 

Matt was no master chef. Not at all. Both of his parents were great at cooking. As were his Nana and his Nonna and Nonno. Though Nonna would fight you if she was in the kitchen first. But it skipped both siblings. They were passable but not the best.

Shiro on the other hand? A DISASTER! Not just because he was a gay disaster. There was that too. That was separate. He should just never be allowed in the kitchen. 

“Knock, knock.” Because actual knocking didn’t work with a large tray in his hands.

“Hmmm?” A mumble in reply, eyes still closed. Since the voice was familiar, he didn’t waste his energy. 

Matt set the tray down on the table and got out their kit, checking Shiro’s blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. He learned some of this from helping take care of his sister when she was younger as she was sick often. But taking care of his husband was a whole different experience.

Once he determined that there was no obvious other illness causing the relapse, Matt tried a bit of the tea. 

“I brought you something to drink. Think you can take a few sips?” A straw in tea would be strange. And no. But Matt did put it in one of those to go coffee cups so Shiro stood a chance at holding it if his body cooperated. 

“K.” Still sleepy, Shiro was helped into a sitting position. It was always easier having another person because there were tricks then. But solo? It was just a process. 

For the moment, Matt attempted putting it in his hands, but the one was still shaky. The right arm wouldn’t behave so, as was his husbandly duty, he helped hold it so his husband could drink. 

Swallowing went fairly normally so that was a go to try the food. Though he knew chopsticks wouldn’t be part of it today, much to his husband’s disappointment. 

“Good job. Think you can try some food?” 

Now he was waking up with the tea. It felt nice and warm, soothing. It was a gradual wake up call rather than a harsher one like the alarm that morning.

Food? It sounded nice but his previously dominant arm was shaking so bad. This was one of the most frustrating parts about his progress. He was having to learn to do more with his left arm. Being a natural lefty as a kid was unacceptable, especially once they’d moved to the states, so he’d been trained out of it. Then having problems with his right was like nature screwing with him. Telling him he should’ve been using his left all along. He was getting there.

“Ah. maybe…”

That said it all. “I’ll feed you.” Matt’s voice was soft, gentle, and sweet. It was entirely loving and caring without a bit of judgement or complaint. He legitimately did not mind helping his husband in his weakened state. Even if he were healthy, he wouldn’t mind. This was love. The little things.

So Matt got the tray and came over, getting in the best position to assist with the meal. Shiro managed to lean over and give him a somewhat sloppy kiss as the angle didn’t work perfectly. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first one! I'll post them randomly as they coincide or I can't keep my squeeing to myself. 
> 
> Tara already has to deal with it.
> 
> EasilyDistractedByCows: for you hon! You set me up and get to reap the rewards.
> 
> ~  
Send in any prompts too guys! I'm open!


End file.
